


Mountain

by shaville



Series: Whale of a Time [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Brotherhood, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaville/pseuds/shaville
Summary: The (supposedly-)good old times, when Zhou Rui was still at Gramarie.





	1. Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> The title (mountain) refers to both Xingjie & Zhou Rui wrote on their weibo post after leaving "Idol Producer", while the chapter title (sleepless) refers to Xingjie's original song. Yes, I am not big in choosing titles ;;w;;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhou Rui had a fever, and someone took care of him.

[...started from [ **Taking The Lid Off**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485902/chapters/34567841)...]

***

The night was cold and his blankets were still in the laundry. Laundry shop had been closed for few days because the owner had to go back to his hometown. That was definitely not the the right time to have a fever, but Rui did. Rui was one of the oldest trainees, he used to take care of others and couldn’t bear asking others to take care of him. When someone came to his room, Rui would put and act and smile, saying that it’s just a slight fever and that he just needed some rest. But that night, his body temperature went high to 39°C and he started murmuring in his sleep.

Then suddenly, he felt a hand placed his forehead.. and some fingertips touched the side of his neck. Since he was too dizzy to open his eyes, Rui stayed quiet. He could hear someone talking to him but he failed to catch any phrase, it sounded like someone mumbling things under water. Next thing he knew, someone took off his sweater off and wiped a piece of clothing over his forehead and around the nape of his neck.

Few minutes later, the touch had stopped and he began to notice the silence. Since headache made it painful for him to open his eyes, all he could see was darkness. It felt worse once there was no sound of clothing drown into water anymore, nor sound of water dripping from a squeezed clothing.

Rui hates feeling weak but this fever made him feel helpless, and being left alone in such condition would be the worst thing he’d wanted. Rui reached out to the person who’d been taking care of him. He managed to grab a hand, “Stay..”

For the time being, Rui refused to let go of his grip. His dizziness took over and he started murmuring again while placing his other hand pressed on the upper side of his head. The pain was killing him.

Rui could feel someone else’s fingers trailed on his head, stroking gently along his hair. He usually hated it when people touch his hair but it felt nice, either the headache made him feel so or that was indeed the softest touch he’d ever felt on his head.

His grip was loosening when Rui started falling asleep. It didn’t last long though, nightmare took control quickly whenever he had a high fever. Rui squealed a bit and opened his eyes, sweats all over his forehead.

Once he realized that he had loosened his grip, he looked around.. focusing his gaze to check if the other person had gone. That’s when he saw Xingjie sitting down on the floor, placing his head at the edge of the bed. He looked half-asleep.

Rui had known Xingjie for years, their fateful encounter in a survival show was nothing a special thing.. at first. They were bestfriends, who’d been mocking each other on a daily basis. It’s weird knowing that it was Xingjie who’d been taking care of him all night long. “Xingjie?”

“Feeling better?”

“Nightmare.”

“It’s only ten minutes since you fell asleep, yet you already had a nightmare. Should I call the doctor? Your fever hasn’t gone down at all.”

“No, I feel better already. I’ll be attending our practice tomorrow.” Rui forced a smile, “What are you doing here?”

Xingjie put his palm on his nape, “Yanchen asked me to check on you, then you told me to stay.”

Xingjie kept staring down to the floor, refused to look at Rui in the eyes.

“…”

“You’re getting better, right? This feels awkward once you’re awake, I’d better be back to my room. But I’ll probably be awake for the next few hours, writing lyrics for my new song. Just call me, if you need something.”

“What’s with this kindness? I’m shokt.”

“You’re sick, what do you think I’m supposed to say?”

“You’re not gonna make me pay for this, right?”

“Well, nothing’s free in this world.”

 “…..”

“Nah, I was kidding.”

“Good, cause I’m gonna need you to do one more thing for me.”

Rui patted his palm on the bed.

“Oh god, this is too much. I’m leaving!”

“No, please don’t!” Rui grabbed Xingjie’s hand, “Please stay a bit longer, at least until I fall asleep.”

Xingjie sighed heavily, but then he nodded.

He moved closer and got onto Rui’s bed.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“Sleeping? You want me to stay a bit longer, don’t you?”

“But, I thought you’re just gonna sit..”

“I’ve been sitting besides your bed for hours. How long should I keep this position? My back hurts, I’d rather sleep. Move aside, shorty!”

Rui moved aside to give space for Xingjie, who closed his eyes right away. He was just trying to tease the younger, didn’t expect that his stupid request would be fulfilled.

“I thought you’re gonna write some lyrics..”

“In my room, do you expect me to get inspired by a sick person here?”

It was rhetorical question. Rui sighed. He kept the distance, cornering himself at the furthest side. Never in his entire life he had a fever that caused him hard to breathe, but he really had to remind himself to breathe.

Xingjie raised his eyebrows, “You don’t expect Yanchen to come here, do you? He’s been sleeping like a baby since 7pm, so tired after today’s photoshoot. That’s why he asked me to check on you.”

“What makes you think that I’m waiting for him?”

“You’re putting yourself near the wall, I thought you want Yanchen to sleep in the middle. You know, like the old times when he used to miss his parents and asked us to sleep on both his side.”

“Nah, I didn’t expect you to remember those times.”

“Then, why?”

“It’s kind of weird and a bit.. scary.” Rui bit his lip, “I change my mind, you’d better be in your room. I would rather sleep by myself.”

Xingjie stretched his arm and pulled Rui closer, “It’s not like I am gonna bite you or something, shorty. Time to sleep, we need you to join the practice tomorrow!”

Taken aback by the younger's act, Rui held his breath for a second. His face was just few inches from Xingjie's, they could even felt each other's breath. Now that he saw Xingjie’s face up close, Rui felt something unfamiliar trembled inside his abdomen.. and somehow, his headache was gone yet he still couldn’t sleep.


	2. After The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been half a year after that night, and something has definitely changed.

It’s been half a year after that night. Rui would be lying if he insisted that nothing really changed between him and Xingjie. They still mocked each other on a daily basis, but they also did send chat messages more often.

For every fight happened in the practiced room, would soon be followed by apologies from both sides. When practices lasted longer than usual, Xingjie would remind Rui to take some vitamins. When Xingjie composed a new song and locked himself more often than usual, Rui would remind him to sleep before midnight. Sometimes Xingjie would ask Rui to come to his room instead, to listen to his new song or just for having a midnight conversation. Rui would come of course, bringing some food because he knew Xingjie often skipped meals when he’s too focused on something. There was definitely something between them, but Rui couldn’t quite define it.

“Rui-ge, don’t leave me hanging..” Zheyuan sounded impatient.

“Ah, sorry! Yes, we're ready for tomorrow. Didn't Xingjie tell you?"

"I haven’t seen him since yesterday, that’s why I call you."

“I see. Anyway we’re supposed to perform before you bring the cake, right? I’m on my way back to the dorm, I’ll tell Xingjie about this.”

Yanchen’s birthday was just few days away and since everyone in the company loves Yanchen, they’d been preparing various things to celebrate his birthday. Xingjie decided to write a song, and somehow Zheyuan told Rui to sing it, “Yanchen would love to see both of you singing in his birthday party!”

That’s why Rui and Xingjie been practicing together for a week. They planned to sing while playing both guitar and piano. Yanchen used to see Rui with his guitar and Xingjie with his piano, so Xingjie decided to surprise Yanchen by exchanging their instruments. Rui was doing fine with his piano, he could play any musical instruments –even a drum. Xingjie, on the other hand, had to learn how to play guitar. It required hardworks but Xingjie could manage, in fact he was excited this whole week.

Well it might be fun for Xingjie since he was the one who’d been longing to write a song for Yanchen, but it’s more like a nightmare for Rui. He had to remind himself to breath whenever Xingjie sat a bit closer. Rui hated it. They’re bestfriends, he didn’t suppose to feel that way.

***

            “It’s me.”

Xingjie opened his room’s door and saw Rui, standing in front of his room with his blue cap. The older stood still, showing him a plastic bag on his right hand. Dumplings. “I didn’t ask you to come, did I?”

“Don’t be mean, Huba. I am allowed to see my friend whenever I want. You haven’t had dinner, right?”

Xingjie closed the door almost immediately.

“Waaaait, not a huba.. okay, I’m sorry. Open the door, you ungrateful prick!”

The door opened. Xingjie grinned for a sec, enough to make Rui’s heart jump to his mouth. “Zheyuan called me just now. He said you didn’t come to practice, nor answer his call. He thought you’d dead.”

“That’s too much, I’m pretty much alive.” Xingjie opened the lid and smelled the dumplings, “This isn’t from that stall!”

“It’s closed already, I have to walk all the way to find other dumpling stall for you. Stop complaining, Mr. Ungrateful!” Rui rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, okay.. thank you, Mei Rui.” Xingjie intentionally put more emphasis on the last phrase to annoy Rui.

“You know what? I regret my decision to bought dumplings for you. I shouldn’t even come here at the first place. Screw you!” Rui walked back to the door.

Xingjie caught up to him and managed to push the door before Rui opened it. Rui turned his back and faced the younger. He held his breath, stucked between Xingjie and the door. Xingjie stepped forward, putting his face closer to Rui’s. Rui closed his eyes. He felt a soft touch on the side near his eyes.

Xingjie sighed.

“What?”

“It’s a mole.”

“Huh?”

“That spot near your eyes. I just noticed it few days ago when you taught me to play guitar, I thought it’s some kind of stain so I tried to wipe it for you.”

“Of course it’s a fuckin’ mole, there is no way a stain would last for days. I take a bath everyday!” Rui was so mad at himself, for thinking as if Xingjie would kiss him.

“Really?” he chuckled, “Sorry, it’s not everyday I could see someone with a mole near his eye.”

“Whatever, just.. eat your dumplings. It’s getting cold.” Rui looked down, refused to let his eyes looking straight into the younger’s eyes, “..and don’t call me Mei Rui.”

“Then, don’t call me huba. We have to stop arguing about this, don’t we?”

“That isn’t fair, I call you huba as a compliment. It’s a cute monster, right?”

“I don’t think being called ‘cute’ is a compliment, though.”

“I also don’t think being called ‘pretty’ is a compliment! Xingjie, we already did this conversation before. I’ve told you how I hate how people keep calling me ‘pretty’, it sounds like.. I’m getting misgendered.”

“I don’t think anyone mean it that way, but okay.. I won’t call you Mei Rui again, as long as you won’t call me Huba.”

“Deal.”

“We’re good, then?”

“…”

“You’re not gonna leave, then?”

“Hmm, not really.. I think, I still have the right to be mad at you.”

“Huh?”

“You’ve been such an ungrateful prick, you don’t even eat dumplings I bought for you.”

Xingjie took the bowl and started munching, “I am eating that now, are you satisfied?” he mumbled. Rui laughed.

“Okay, I’ll stay for a while. Why are you so needy, anyway?”

“I’ve finished the song. I need someone to listen to it.”

“I can ask Zheyuan to come here, you know.. if you just need ‘someone’ to listen.”

“Zheyuan is scared of me, he would just nod and praise me. I don’t need him. I need someone who can give honest opinion, like you.. and Yanchen of course, but he isn’t supposed to hear this song until tomorrow.”

“Geez..”

“Please?”

 “You really have to pay me back, Mr. Zhu Xingjie.”

“I’ll make sure to say ‘thank you’, Mr. Zhou Rui.”

“Thank you is not even enough, how many dumplings do you think I bought for you this whole week?”

“Stingy bitch, I thought we’re friends!”

“We are? Wow, that’s new!”

“Heck, just.. name your price.”

Rui smirked, “Be my servant.”

“No.”

“Just for a day!”

“No!”

“I’ve been your servant these few days, in case you didn’t realize. I brought you meals, taught you to play guitar, even took your clothes to laundry because you’ve been shutting yourself up in this room.”

“…..”

“Come on, I won’t make you do anything weird.”

“What exactly will you ask me to do?”

“Just, take me to the library. I have to finish the lyric before Yanchen’s birthday party but I’m stuck, I need to read some books and look for inspiration.”

“Socrates needs a companion, huh?”

“Well, I need someone to bring my guitar.”

“Why do you need to bring guitar to the library?”

“Once I write the lyric, I’m planning to go straight to the park nearby and match it with your arrangement. After that, you can also practice with my guitar. That’s all. Sounds like a nice day, right?”

“Sounds like a date.”

“You can call it a date, if you want.”

“No, thank you. I’ll call it a slavery.”

“..which means?”

Xingjie breathed heavily, and nodded. “Just for a day, right?”

Rui smiled, for that’s all he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you listen to "After The End 《结束以后 》"? I heard it's an unreleased song of J.Zen feat. Zhou Rui >_<

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a side-story from another story I wrote (Over The Moon), I decided to post it in separate title because this happened in different timeline (in the past) and I don't know how to blend it in one story T.T


End file.
